Examen
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Severus Snape ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Hermione Granger, admite que es una chica muy inteligente, la elige como ayudante, pero eso origina algo que el frío Slytherin no esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo he dejado volar la imaginación por puro hobbie, sin fines lucrativos.

**El examen**

La miro y vuelvo a mirarla, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella, maldita sea… intento con todas mis fuerzas luchar contra mis impulsos, pero en vano, debo conseguirlo, debo mirar a otras y a otros, la ventana, el fondo de la clase, lo que sea con tal de dejar de mirarla a ella… no es ético, no es correcto, no se entiende y alguien podría advertirlo.

Pero por alguna razón que todavía no acierto a adivinar, no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella… y siento que soy yo quien está siendo examinado, por ella, por su mirada inteligente que ata a la mía con un lazo invisible.

De pronto parpadea y rompe el contacto visual, por fin me ha liberado de su embrujo, ¿sabe ella que me tenía en sus manos hasta hace escasos segundos?... no, no lo sabe, ella me mira con inocencia, con curiosidad tal vez, porque hay cosas que nos unen, cosas bien vistas entre alumna y profesor… ¿o quizá lo hace por algo más?

Respiro profundamente tres veces, llenando mis pulmones de oxígeno, miro a través de la ventana, el cielo está azul, las nubes son blancas y de aspecto algodonoso, un bonito día, como decían mis alumnos al entrar al examen, una lástima tener que contestar preguntas durante más de tres horas, encerrados en un aula, pudiendo disfrutar del aire libre sentados en el césped.

Debo volver la mirada hacia ellos, debo controlarlos, que nadie se copie, que nadie haga trampa, o perderé el respeto que me tienen, es algo que ningún profesor puede perder jamás, o su carrera se habrá terminado, pero me cuesta, porque no puedo controlar las ganas de volver a posar mi mirada sobre ella, tengo miedo de que se me note demasiado, pero voy a intentarlo.

Me fijo en el fondo de la clase, y voy observando a aquellos jóvenes, a izquierda y derecha, todos con las cabezas hundidas en sus mesas, y voy recorriendo las filas, acercándome a la suya, sé de memoria donde se sienta siempre, ¿lo hace para que la tenga más presente?, que pretencioso soy, simplemente debe gustarle ese sitio.

Bueno, he llegado, ahí está… afortunadamente está escribiendo en sus hojas, la miraré, pero sólo un ratito, nada que quede extraño, a fin de cuentas todos están en otra cosa, nadie se fija en mí.

Siempre que escribe lo hace con agilidad, sin apenas titubear, su muñeca se mueve a buen ritmo, como si tuviera muchas cosas que decir, respuesta para cada pregunta del examen, bueno, de hecho la tiene, algunos compañeros de clase la llaman "sabelotodo", y yo aprecio cierto matiz de envidia y manía en sus palabras… adoro su inteligencia, la atención que presta siempre a mis explicaciones, pero sobre todo sus ansias de aprender más, de conocer cosas nuevas, de saber el porqué de todo lo que explico. Por eso no pude evitarlo y la elegí como mi ayudante para preparar las clases.

No aparta los ojos del papel, mejor así, no caeré ante su poder invisible. Su gesto transmite concentración, es muy responsable y sé que lleva bien preparado este examen, sabía la respuesta a cada problema que planteamos en clase la última semana, así que debe estar contestando a todo. Bueno, ya basta, ahora mejor miro a los de la primera fila.

Maldición, ha levantado el rostro, y me ha cogido mirándola de nuevo, esos ojos castaños, llenos de vida, de juventud, como el resto de su cuerpo, tienen algo contra lo que estoy indefenso. Me sonríe, ligeramente, pero lo hace, divertida, sabe que me cuesta dejar de mirarla, ¿sabe también la razón?, probablemente sólo piensa que estoy orgulloso de ella como su profesor, por lo bien que lleva mi asignatura, y no se equivocaría, pero se quedaría corta.

Necesito una salida, un recurso que me aleje de ella… el examen, el reloj, la hora de finalización…

Snape: les quedan diez minutos para terminar, no se relajen porque no recogeré a quien se exceda de ese tiempo, y sí, es una amenaza. -

Doy la vuelta sobre mis talones y miro un instante la pizarra, pero siento sus ojos en mi nuca, ¿es mi imaginación o ella sigue mirándome?, como si me estuviera llamando en silencio, como si quisiera recuperar el contacto visual, pero no puedo, no debo, no…

Así que me siento, sin levantar la vista, y abro el libro que hay sobre la mesa, una página cualquiera, de todos modos no voy a leerla, porque no puedo dejar de recrearla a ella en mi mente. Y recuerdo sus ojos, su ligera sonrisa, su gesto severo cuando escribe en la hoja de examen… por lo menos disimulo mi debilidad, pero hoy tengo más ganas que nunca de que sean las doce y este maldito examen termine.


	2. Chapter 2

No me acaba de gustar, pero aquí va el lado de Hermione.

-------------------------------------------------

Desde que me ha dado las hojas del examen no he dejado de mirarlo. Le he seguido por toda la clase, sin perder detalle, suelta los papeles con desprecio sobre cada pupitre, se me escapa una sonrisa. Siempre pensé que era un hombre frío como el hielo, y que sólo había oscuridad en su ser, pero ahora me parece todo pura fachada.

No estuvo bien, pero sabía que le había dado clases a Harry de Oclumancia y le pregunté, llevaba una semana colaborando con el Slytherin fuera de clase, me gusta saber con quien paso mi tiempo, curiosidad sana nada más. Mentí y Harry lo supo, pero se hizo el loco y me lo contó. Severus Snape, ese hombre serio, frío, altivo, de poca paciencia y ojos negros como la noche, tuvo también sus días de amargura en Hogwarts, de sentirse diferente, blanco de burlas… Desde entonces supe que teníamos en común más de lo que jamás imaginé. Por supuesto él no sabe que yo lo sé, por la integridad física de Harry yo no se lo diré, además me gusta saber su secreto y que sea sólo mío. Me siento cerca de él, porque yo puedo comprenderlo mejor que nadie, yo sé lo que duelen las burlas, el no pertenecer a ningún grupo, no tener amigos, la soledad… pero supe salir de eso, gracias a Harry y a Ron, por eso… tal vez… él necesita a alguien que se le acerque, que se interese por su persona, por lo que piensa o lo que siente y no sólo por aprobar su asignatura… y tal vez… esa persona pueda ser yo… quiero ser yo.

Camina despacio, con cierta elegancia y aire de superioridad, no puede negar que es un Slytherin. Pero cuando llega a su mesa, y ya ha terminado de repartir hojas, se vuelve hacia nosotros, hacia mí. Me está mirando, y yo lo miro a él, daría mi extraordinario en Aritmancia por saber lo que está pensando en este preciso instante, lo que observan, con tanta atención, esos ojos negros de profundidad infinita ahora fijos en mí. Debería haberle pedido que me enseñara Legeremancia, aunque claro, sabría defenderse de mis intentos… ¿Por qué me fascina de esta manera?, mientras me mira, siento que algo me paraliza y sólo quiero escuchar sus pensamientos, ¿pero le contaría yo los míos?

No aguanto más, o dejo de mirarlo o no empezaré nunca este examen, parpadeo y me refugio en los papeles que tengo delante de mí. Me sé las preguntas, y con el tiempo que tenemos podré contestar. Y lo hago, contesto una detrás de otra, hasta que sus recuerdos invaden mi mente, aquel día, cuando le pregunté mientras recogíamos las cosas, porque no me apetecía nada volver a la torre, siempre que estamos juntos quiero prolongarlo, no sé porqué. Comprobé que cuando quiere, sabe explicar las cosas con amabilidad, aunque en clase siempre ponga cara de perro. A mí casi me da la risa, suerte que me pude aguantar, verlo tan agradable era surrealista, era como otro Snape…

Mi razón toma las riendas y me devuelve a la realidad, el examen, tengo que seguir haciéndolo.

La fuerza de voluntad me dura poco, levanto la vista y lo vuelvo a mirar, como si no hubiera otra cosa en todo el aula. Aunque parece observar algo a través de la ventana, tiene la mirada perdida, está pensando en algo, ¿pero el qué?, otra vez mi mente ha vuelto a dejarse llevar por las pasiones y no por el deber, últimamente me cuesta reconocerme… desde que soy su ayudante, siento en mí una extraña curiosidad por él, una que no puedo saciar con sus lecciones, ni siquiera con lo que me enseña los ratos que las preparamos juntos.

Me cuesta horrores, pero logro volver a mi examen, no quiero perjudicar mi expediente ni mi reputación.

Sólo me falta la última pregunta. Pero no puedo contestarla, porque alguien me observa, lo noto, y sé que es él, y mi pulso, firme hasta ahora, se altera, por eso suelto la pluma sobre la mesa. Respiro para tratar de relajarme, ¿por qué me mira cuando no lo miro yo?, pensaba que lo de antes era sólo una respuesta cordial a mi gesto, por tener cierta complicidad al colaborar fuera de las clases, pero más importante que todo eso, ¿por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa?... si es sólo Snape, el agrio y arrogante profesor Slytherin… agrio y arrogante, pero con unos ojos negros en los que querría bucear.

Aparto la mirada de la mesa, levanto la cabeza, quiero pillarlo, y… ahí está, no me equivocaba, mi cuerpo sentía su presencia, sus ojos clavados en mí, y sonrío satisfecha por mi acertada intuición. ¿Qué piensa?, ¿qué está pensando?, maldita curiosidad, me daría vergüenza que él lo supiese, pero lo cierto es que me muero por saber más de él, porque sé que esconde muchas cosas, y no todas son desagradables, lo sé… pero me asusta esto que provoca en mí, esta invisible atracción, este deseo insaciable de acercarme más a él, ningún otro chico en todo Hogwarts me lo ha provocado, Ron es demasiado niño, Harry es como un hermano para mí, Neville es majo pero… tampoco… no, ninguno me ha causado esto, ¿por qué él sí?

Snape: les quedan diez minutos para terminar, no se relajen porque no recogeré a quien se exceda de ese tiempo, y sí, es una amenaza. -

Se ha escapado, debería alegrarme, así puedo rematar mi próximo extraordinario, pero no me alegro, quiero seguir mirándolo y que él me mire a mí. Pero parece ignorar mi deseo silencioso, se sienta sin levantar los ojos, y abre un libro, ¿en serio va a leer?, tal vez me he emocionado, tal vez sólo me miraba porque soy la empollona, porque sabe que haré un buen examen y así se sentirá pagado de sí mismo, de lo buen profesor que es.

Estoy un poco triste, sólo quedan cinco minutos y recogerá, sólo cinco minutos para poder mirarlo sin que escape, sin que nadie se de cuenta, aunque él no me mire, cinco minutos más anhelando sumergirme en sus profundidades más íntimas y descubrir que piensa en mí, pero no sólo como Granger, la sabelotodo.

Ojalá nunca llegaran las doce y este examen no terminase jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo he dejado volar la imaginación por puro hobbie, sin fines lucrativos.

SON LAS DOCE

El Slytherin miró de reojo su reloj y anunció lo que algunos, como Ron Weasley, deseaban dese hace rato, y otros, como Harry Potter o Hermione Granger, temían, aunque por distintas causas.

Snape: bueno señores, se ha terminado, entreguen sus pergaminos ya…-

Hermione reaccionó como si alguien le hubiese pinchado con una aguja de repente, pego un brinquito en su silla, Ron la miró un segundo, con cara de desconcierto.

La castaña se volcó en sus papeles y le dio a su pluma un más que ágil movimiento, se había quedado embelesada durante cinco minutos, la última pregunta de su examen estaba todavía en blanco.

Hermione: mierda.- musitó.

Severus Snape, un hombre tan serio como impaciente con sus alumnos, se cansó de recibir pergaminos en su mesa, así que decidió presionar a los rezagados con su presencia junto a los pupitres. Y su primera víctima estaba bien clara, su alumno predilecto, irónicamente hablando, claro.

Snape: déjelo Potter… no sabe más, no nos haga perder el tiempo ni a mí ni a sus compañeros.-

Harry: ufff.- le entrega los pergaminos con cara de agobio, Snape lo mira con satisfacción.

Ron: no te preocupes, no estarás solo en la recuperación.- sonreía el pelirrojo.

Harry: que consuelo…-

Ron: Hermione, nos vamos a la sala común, tenemos que hablar unas cosas del partido de quidditch.-

Hermione: vale, ya nos vemos luego.- apenas los mira, se acerca a Snape para entregarle sus pergaminos.

Ron: hasta luego.- con gesto de extrañeza.

Cuando ya han cruzado la puerta, el pelirrojo habla a su amigo cerca de su oído.

Ron: Hermione está rara ¿verdad?-

Harry: ¿qué?-

Ron: la veo como muy ausente ¿no?-

Harry: será por los nervios de hace un rato.- el ojiverde seguía dándole vueltas al suspenso que se le venía encima.

Ron: mmm, si alguien puede estar tranquila en un examen es Hermione.-

Harry: anda vamos, necesito dejar de pensar en este examen y en Snape, a ver si el quidditch me alegra un poco.-

Hermione depositó su ejercicio en las blancas manos de Snape, no se atrevió a mirarlo, un poco avergonzada por lo que le había pasado en aquellas tres horas, por su falta de concentración y sus pensamientos extraños sobre él.

La gryffindor se disponía a seguir los pasos de sus mejores amigos, y salir del aula, pero una voz que conocía bien la detuvo.

Snape: ¡Granger! (Hermione)-

Hermione: ¿sí? (dime algo, Severus)- se vuelve hacia él esperanzada.

Snape: (me estás volviendo loco) no se olvide de que mañana hemos quedado aquí una hora antes.- la mira con demasiada fijación.

Hermione: oh… sí, no lo olvidaba (¿sólo eso Severus?)- le devuelve la intensa mirada.

Snape: hasta… mañana, Granger…- quiere hablar más, pero no es capaz, lo que siente por su alumna le parece una locura… ella se ha convertido en su locura.

La muchacha, desilusionada pero resignada vuelve sus pasos hacia la puerta, ¿dónde estaba su valor, ése que caracterizaba a todos los Gryffindor?, ¿acaso no sólo había perdido la concentración sino también el valor de leona?, ahora sólo quería salir de allí, alejarse del causante de todos sus problemas, Severus Snape, pero últimamente nada le sale como espera.

De pronto suenan pergaminos esparciéndose por el suelo y un resoplido de su profesor, Hermione no tarda dos segundos en volver junto a él y agacharse para ayudarlo a recogerlos.

Hermione: deje que le ayude profesor.-

Snape: no, no hace falta, váyase Granger.-

Pero la castaña ignoró sus palabras y siguió recogiendo con presteza los pergaminos, hasta que no quedaba uno sólo en el suelo, y se irguió para entregárselos, sonriendo.

Snape la miró, y algo como una sonrisa pareció dibujarse en su rostro, las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

Snape: me recuerdas tanto a Lily.-

Hermione: ¿por qué soy una sangre sucia?- la Gryffindor oscureció su gesto, recordó las veces que Draco la había insultado con esas palabras y sabía bien que Severus Snape, como buen Slytherin, era tan clasista como él.

Snape: no… por su inteligencia, por su amabilidad y valentía.-

La expresión de la castaña mudó de nuevo, se suavizó, sorprendida por los piropos del hombre.

Hermione: no, no soy tan valiente, créame profesor.-

Snape: ¿por qué dice eso una Gryffindor como usted Granger?- la miró sin entender.

Hermione: porque no soy capaz de… (decirte lo que siento por ti) hacer ciertas cosas.- rodó los ojos para evitar mirarlo.

Snape: bueno, todos tenemos algunos temores…- se volvió hacia la ventana.- cosas que nos asusta sentir.-

Hermione: ¿eh?- lo miró sorprendida, porque parecía que supiese lo que pensaba, ¿acaso estaba utilizando Legeremancia con ella?, enrojeció, ¿podía usarse ese hechizo sin pronunciar palabras?, ella ignoraba que hablaba por él.

Snape: discúlpeme Granger… no quiero robarle más tiempo del necesario, encima de que la acaparo antes de las clases.- trataba de comportarse como lo que era, su profesor, desesperadamente, aunque su mente le gritase otra cosa.

Hermione: no pasa nada, ahora hay partido de quidditch y no pensaba ir, pero… iré a la biblioteca para adelantar unos trabajos de Transformaciones.-

Snape: muy bien, hasta mañana entonces, Granger.-

Hermione: sí…- le dio la espalda y se acercó a la puerta, entreabierta.- (por favor, léeme la mente, haz lo que sea, pero no dejes que me marche, Severus)-

Snape: (no te vayas Hermione, no te alejes… quiero que te quedes) maldita sea.-

Hermione alcanza con su mano la puerta, pero antes de que pueda abrirla del todo para cruzarla, unas manos blancas la cierran de golpe, quedando ella atrapada entre la madera y el cuerpo de su profesor. Un suspiro escapa de su boca, pero no se atreve a darse la vuelta.

Snape inclina la cabeza y entierra su nariz entre los cabellos alborotados de la Gryffindor, huelen a champú de melocotón. Cierra los ojos y se deja embriagar por su perfume. Hermione empieza a temblar al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Snape: no puede irse, Granger.-

Hermione: ¿por qué?- musitó con dificultad.

Snape posó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, sintió su temblor y la acarició hasta abrazarla contra su pecho.

Snape: porque yo no quiero que se vaya.- le susurró en un tono ciertamente sensual, desarmándola por completo.

Entonces se separó ligeramente de ella y la obligó a darse la vuelta y mirarlo por fin.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos negros, y el Slytherin vio algo en los suyos castaños que le dio fuerzas para no detenerse.

Snape: porque usted tampoco quiere irse…-

Y Hermione hizo acopio de todo el valor que siempre la había acompañado, como leona de Gryffindor, y sin decir más palabras, simplemente lo besó, rodeó su cuello con las manos, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce, inocente, tímido, pero lleno de intenciones.

Hermione: no me asusta sentir esto, si tú también lo sientes Severus.- le sonreía.

Snape: Granger…- se había quedado sin palabras.

Hermione: llámame Hermione, por favor.-

Snape: Hermione… yo…-

Hermione: todo está dicho.- y volvió a besarlo, pero con pasión, apretándose contra él, buscando provocarlo, destruir cualquier atisbo de prejuicios que pudiesen quedar en la mente del Slytherin, por ser ella su alumna, por ser una sangre sucia, por sacarle muchos años… porque a ella todo eso le daba igual, no entendía como pero se había enamorado de Severus Snape y eso es lo único que le importaba.

El hombre correspondió a su beso, recorriendo su espalda con las manos, con ansias de poseerla, en el pasado perdió a una gran mujer, pero ahora tenía entre sus brazos a otra gran mujer, bonita, inteligente y valiente como ninguna, no la dejaría escapar, esta vez no.

Snape: ¿no ibas a la biblioteca?-

Hermione: ¿no ibas a corregir los exámenes?-

Se echaron a reír sin dejar de abrazarse.


End file.
